Eres mi sol, eres mi luna
by Ranka Hime
Summary: – Lo sé, veo como sufres Kagome ¿pero sabes una cosa? Las personas que son de sentimientos puros siempre son recompensadas, por eso ten esto presente nada se sufre en vano en esta vida, mi niña… nada.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi- sensei, únicamente los utilizo para mi entretención y obviamente sin ningún fin de lucro.

Eres mi sol, eres mi luna

El sol empezaba a menguar su luz, era un atardecer muy especial y particular en la aldea, todos estaban esperando la llegada del famoso grupo, ya que habían corrido rumores de la victoria contra Naraku, por ello organizaron una cálida bienvenida para los valientes luchadores.

– Está oscureciendo sacerdotisa Kaede, ¿seguro que han de volver? – preguntó un aldeano.

– Claro que sí… lo presiento, tengo la seguridad de que regresarán a salvo – contestó la anciana.

De repente divisaron en el horizonte a un grupo de jóvenes, uno con traje rojo fuego, una mujer con una potente arma en su brazo, un monje acompañado de un aparente gatito y una joven de vestimentas extrañas, pero de las que estaban acostumbrado, llevando en sus brazos a un cansado zorrito.

– ¡Anciana Kaede! – gritó Kagome corriendo tras su encuentro soltando al pequeño kitsune que ya había reposado lo suficiente.

– ¡Kagome! Niña, qué alegría ver que todos están bien–expresó abrazando a la joven miko.

– También nos alegra que se encuentren bien – dijo Sango con cierto brillo en los ojos al ver a su hermano Kohaku yendo a su encuentro, quien por milagro su vida fue salvada gracias a la luz de Kikyo.

– Sí, nos preocupamos mucho por su seguridad tras la destrucción de Naraku supusimos que los youkai se descontrolarían y destruirían todo lo que vieran a su paso– intervino Miroku –Pero se ve que todo está perfecto – dijo picaronamente acariciando minuciosamente cierta anatomía de cierta exterminadora.

Como consecuencia recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de una Sango terriblemente avergonzada y enojada. Es que a pesar de estar comprometidos, eso no le daba derecho a Miroku de tocar a su "florcita" (como le decía a su bella Sango en la intimidad) descaradamente en público, y jamás pasaría pero Miroku aún no se daba por vencido, su filosofía era "persevera y triunfarás" tarde o temprano la taijiya se acostumbraría y es más hasta le gustaría tanto o más que a él.

– Hermana… – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Kohaku, totalmente sonrojado e incómodo ante la situación, nunca antes había visto una escena de este tipo y más en la que estuviera como protagonista su apreciada hermana; era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que conociera y se habituara a las mañas de su futuro cuñado.

– Ese Miroku…– dijo Shippo.

– Jamás aprende- completó Kagome resignada, posando después su mirada en el callado hanyou – _"Inuyasha qué es lo que te sucede…"._

Se encontraba Kagome tan sumergida en sus pensamientos ocupados por cierto peli plata que no se dio cuenta de que todos se dirigían hacia el pueblo, pero la llamada de Shippo la trajo a la realidad, y emprendió camino.

Ya había anochecido cuando comenzaron con los festejos, y lógicamente había mucho por festejar, primero que nada la destrucción de Naraku que resultó una gran amenaza para todos, segundo el fin de la maldición hereditaria que tenía Miroku, además la recuperación del querido hermano de Sango y por último la desaparición de la Shikon no Tama. Sí, eran grandes motivos por los cuales celebrar, pero esto parecía no significar mucho para nuestro taciturno Inuyasha quien no se había contagiado de la alegría imperante.

Kagome miraba constantemente al medio demonio, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, preocupada por su actitud tan retraída; éste al darse cuenta de la insistente mirada de la azabache decidió encararla.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó impacientemente.

– ¿A mí? Nada. – respondió.

–Sí, te sucede algo, no has dejado de mirarme desde que llegamos – su voz o su forma de decirlo era tan triste casi un susurro evidentemente no era el Inuyasha que conocía y del cual estaba enamorada.

–Es que noté que estabas en silencio, apartado de nosotros desde que acabamos con nuestra misión– diciendo "misión" por no nombrar a Naraku – ¿Estás molesto?

– ¿Yo… molesto? – dijo reflexionando para sí– No, discúlpame Kagome sólo estaba pensando.

– ¿En qué?– replicó con cierta curiosidad e inquietud.

–Nada importante – su tono se volvió tan frío y distante que provocó en la joven una opresión en su pecho… más bien en su corazón, esa respuesta definitivamente no la calmó.

–Inuyasha…

– Está todo bien – respondió cortante apartándose de su lado.

– "_Todo bien"_ – pensó la sacerdotisa tratando de convencerse, dirigiendo sus achocolatados orbes a las hermosas estrellas que resplandecían en el oscuro manto nocturno.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, Shippo devorando todo los alimentos que se le apetecían, aprovechando la inapetencia anormal del medio demonio; por otra parte Miroku recibiendo algunos pequeños gestos, nada cariñosos, de su amada Sango que trataba de evitar ciertas manos movedizas sobre su cuerpo, y a la vez controlaba a su futuro esposo debido a su debilidad "temporal" por las jóvenes hermosas, digo "temporal" ya que ese hábito de andar piropeando a cuanta mujer se cruzara en el camino de ese monje pervertido terminaría cuando se casaran, o si no dejaría de llamarse Sango perteneciente al clan de los cazadores de demonios. Mientras que Kagome contaba a la anciana Kaede y a un grupo de curiosos lo que había sucedido en el enfrentamiento final contra Naraku, y cómo había desaparecido la perla después de haber pedido el deseo correcto.

Pasaron los días y Kagome aún permanecía en la época feudal, no se atrevía a irse para ver a su familia y amigos, y sobre todo para cursar primer año de secundaria. El motivo era obviamente Inuyasha, quien era el centro de su atención, sus pensamientos, sentimientos definitivamente estaba perdida, no podía dar ni un sólo paso en el cual no lo considerara a él, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

– _Ay Kagome ánimo no debes deprimirte, sólo es cuestión de tiempo–_ hablaba para sí la azabache mientras ayudaba a la anciana Kaede a recolectar unas plantas medicinales, más bien era una excusa que había encontrado la experimentada miko para quedarse a solas con la joven, ya que estaba preocupada por la situación entre Inuyasha y ella.

– Realmente pensé que la actitud de Inuyasha cambiaría con el tiempo, mi niña–dijo interrumpiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre ambas.

– ¿Eh, me hablaba? – apenas pudo pronunciar, estaba tan concentrada en el "labor" que no llegó a procesar lo que había escuchado.

– Sí Kagome, ya debes saber que no te he pedido que me acompañaras para buscar hierbas, sino más bien para hablar contigo. – aclaró sentándose, en el pasto fresco producto del rocío de la mañana, para después hacer un ademán invitándola a que se sentara junto a ella.

– ¿De qué, anciana Kaede?– se sentó a su lado flexionando sus piernas atrayéndolas para su pecho.

– De Inuyasha, querida. He visto su comportamiento desde que llegaron y es notable que él no se encuentre del todo bien, ¿verdad?– puntualizó, esperaba una respuesta pero la mirada ensombrecida que le brindó contestaba su pregunta. Es triste estos juegos del destino o de la vida, no poder ser feliz al lado del ser que uno ama; su hermana no pudo serlo, y al parecer Inuyasha y Kagome tampoco, razonó brevemente – Kagome…

– Está bien– finalmente respondió– Inuyasha y yo estaremos bien, no se preocupe, yo sé que es muy duro para él está situación… perder al ser que más ama debe ser doloroso, y después de haber cumplido su objetivo, su razón para seguir luchando me imagino que debe encontrarse desorientado. Pero duele ver como la persona amada sufre y no poder hacer nada al respecto–al pronunciar esto último su voz estaba tan quebrada que se notaba su angustia y desolación, las lágrimas corrieron notoriamente el rostro de la dulce muchacha, quien fue consolada con un acogedor abrazo de la señora conmovida por esas palabras tan sinceras y nobles.

– Lo sé, veo como sufres Kagome ¿pero sabes una cosa? Las personas que son de sentimientos puros siempre son recompensadas, por eso ten esto presente nada se sufre en vano en esta vida, mi niña… nada. – con sus manos avejentadas levantó el rostro de la joven que se encontraba posado en su hombro y secó esas lágrimas traicioneras que recorrían sus tersas mejillas.

Bueno aquí llegamos al final del capítulo 1, les quiero decir que este lo considero mi primera historia que hago, aunque me gusta el Inu/Kag (es lo que más leo, adoro a ese Inu-baka) preferí hacer uno con Sesshomaru. No sé si va a ser largo este fanfic pero creo que tendrá varios capítulos, en fin les agradezco por haberse pasado por acá y espero leer sus críticas o comentarios.

Sayonara, Ranka Hime.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi- sensei, únicamente los utilizo para mi entretención y obviamente sin ningún fin de lucro.

Abajo les dejo el Rinconcito de la que escribe, robado ejem cedido (aún no oficialmente) por mi querida "AquaticWhisper" autora de espectaculares fics de Sailor Moon.

* * *

Eres mi sol, eres mi luna

PLAF. Se escuchó en la aldea la sonora cachetada que propinó Sango, naturalmente, a su futuro esposo y por el mismo motivo de siempre, mujeres.

— ¡Desvergonzado! —gritó colérica, ya no lo soportaba más, es que estaba en esos días en lo que ni podía con ella misma.

—Pero Sanguito… —fue lo único que pudo decir al verse interrumpido a la vez que se tocaba su mejilla adolorida.

— ¡No me digas Sanguito, no me gusta que me llamen así! —otra vez gritó estando a punto de llorar — ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada y apenas audible a causa del llanto inminente.

—No llores, no es lo que piensas… —respondió tratando de calmarla y de excusarse, ya que realmente su amorcito (otra forma de llamarla en la intimidad) había malinterpretado la situación pero se vio nuevamente interrumpido.

—Sólo faltan cuatro días para nuestro casamiento y todavía sigues persiguiendo mujeres —dijo en un tono sombrío y extrañamente perturbador —. ¡Mientras que yo en cambio estoy día y noche organizando toda la fiesta para que salga PERFECTA!— exclamó.

La ira se percibía en el aire, lo único que pasaba por la mente del joven monje era cómo podía cambiar de estado de ánimo su bella flor si antes estaba por llorar desconsoladamente; quién iba ser el que lo salvaría de esta y ¿llegaría vivo al casamiento?

Todas sus preguntas fueron silenciadas al notar la presencia de cierto inuyoukai que avanzaba plausiblemente hacia ellos, acompañado por su sirviente y por una adorable niña. Sesshomaru detuvo su andar, manteniéndose a una distancia considerable de la joven pareja. Sin mirarlos se dirigió a su fiel lacayo.

—Jaken —fue lo único que pronunció para que el demonio sapo supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sí, mi amito —respondió y se dirigió a los jóvenes —. Oigan humanos, saben a dónde se encuentra la protectora de esta aldea— dijo impertinentemente sorprendiéndolos, es que era muy extraño que justo ellos vinieran a un poblado y quisieran hablar con un humano, y que precisamente se tratara de una sacerdotisa.

— Señor Jaken, esa no es forma de preguntar debe ser más educado —le retó Rin —. ¿Verdad señor Sesshomaru?

—No seas impertinente chiquilla, no molestes al amo por una tontería —le reclamó como siempre el viejo sapo.

A todo esto Sesshomaru se estaba impacientando, tenía la urgencia de encontrar a esa humana.

—Jaken —lo nombró nuevamente haciéndole saber que debía rectificarse.

En cuanto al par no sabía qué hacer. Solo observaban cómo iba desarrollándose la escena, se preguntaban el motivo de su "visita", sí era todo muy raro e impredecible. Al no poder aguantarse más su curiosidad Miroku interrumpió esa particular conversación, si así se podría llamar.

—Disculpe, Sesshomaru. ¿Podría decirnos cuál es el motivo de su llegada a nuestra aldea? —por la mirada que le brindó el aludido ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su intervención, realmente era difícil entablar una charla con el hermano de su amigo, a pesar de haber sido compañeros de lucha con el fin de exterminar a Naraku.

—Eso a ustedes no les incumbe. Solo díganme a dónde puedo encontrar a esa humana —hablando por primera vez con un tono tan tranquilo pero amenazante, su sola presencia ya era digna de respeto y temor.

No era momento de perder tiempo, mientras más tiempo perdía sus planes se atrasaban aún más. Era hora de asegurarse que todo saldría como lo había planeado.

.

.

Estaba recostado en una rama del Goshimboku. Había notado desde hacía tiempo que su medio hermano se encontraba en la aldea, le importaba muy poco el motivo de su visita. Todo le importaba muy poco, su mente y su corazón estaban confundidos eran un torbellino de sentimientos confusos encontrados en los que primaba principalmente el dolor y el desanimo. ¿Era egoísta? Sí, claro que sí. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? la pérdida sufrida era irremplazable. Sólo quería aliviar ese dolor que sentía, sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Dejaría que todo pasara, ahora qué más daba. El tiempo haría todo. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó. Contempló con su mirada dorada el limpio cielo matinal para después descansar.

.

.

La situación no estaba apacible gracias al carácter de cierto demonio. Su impaciencia era notable porque él decidió que lo fuera, nunca sería amable y condescendiente con nadie y menos aún con la raza humana. Por supuesto que eso era lo que Sesshomaru quería creer, ya que en el momento de aceptar la compañía de una pequeña niña esa actitud se veía de cierta forma truncada y mucho más al ser flexible con ella.

—La sacerdotisa Kaede se encuentra recolectando algunas hierbas medicinales, si usted quiere puede esperarla aquí enseguida han de volver —prosiguió —. Además seguro Rin querrá visitar a mi hermano Kohaku y a Shippo-chan, ¿verdad? —sugirió Sango dirigiéndose dulcemente a la pequeña.

—Sí, me gustaría. ¿Me dejaría ir a verlos? —preguntó entusiasta e ilusionada, estaba necesitada de la compañía de amigos, aunque prefería estar al lado de su protector.

—Ve Rin, ten cuidado. Jaken síguela —accediendo a su petición, siempre lo hacía.

—Pero, mi señor…—no pudo proseguir la mirada cortante de su amo le hizo entender que si seguía insistiendo acabaría con su vida ¡No podía ser se trataba de su amo! Sí, si podía ser su amo era Sesshomaru.

— ¡Rin espera! ¡Niña, no corras tan rápido!—gritaba Jaken tratando de seguirle el paso y lamentándose por el desprecio de su amo.

Los observo alejarse, le convenía tener distraída a Rin para poder hablar tranquilamente con esa mujer. Estaba tomando la decisión correcta como siempre.

—Entonces, acepta esperarla aquí o quiere que la llame —inquirió Miroku estas vez esperando no importunarlo.

La respuesta quedó en el aire al divisar, en ese instante, a las dos sacerdotisas que venían cargando, cada una, una cesta con hierbas. Sango también se percató por lo que fue a buscar a la mayor, pero al acercarse notó el ánimo de su joven amiga que no era para nada favorable.

—Señora Kaede. Sesshomaru quiere hablar con usted, parece estar impaciente.

—El hermano de Inuyasha. Qué extraño — dijo Kaede —. Sango dejo a Kagome contigo, veré qué es lo que quiere —prosiguió alejándose de ambas.

Sango miró inquietamente a Kagome esperando una explicación por su estado, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa malograda, dejándola para nada convencida. La exterminadora entendió que no era el lugar adecuado, ya encontraría la ocasión.

—Buen día, Señor Sesshomaru. Es un gusto poder recibirle, me han comentado que usted quiere platicar conmigo—tratando de ser cortés con el aludido —. ¿Es así?

—Sí, tiene razón. Necesito hablar con usted por un motivo en particular.

—Bueno, entonces venga conmigo— Kaede se dirigió hacia su hogar acompañada del frío youkai, manteniendo a todos curiosos y expectantes.

* * *

_**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**_

Hola a todos y todas (¡Uy que pluralista soy!). Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste. Sip aún no ocurre nada emocionante pero creo que les dejo con la intriga. Perdón por no actualizar el trabajo y el estudio me complican un poco los tiempos, además como ya lo he dicho todo depende de mi musa inspiradora y espero no decepcionarlas con el capi, el próximo será mejor.

.yami. purisensu: Me alegra que te guste por supuesto que la voy a continuar.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Espero que te guste el cap. hubo un poco de Inu no?

Tsushime: Gracias, por el rw.

Sasunaka Doki: me tarde un poco. Gomenne

Princesa Roja: Primero gracias por leer. Si resulta un poco confuso pero si lo hago de otra forma es decir sin una Kag enamorada de Inu no va a tener un poco de lógica, inverosimil. Llevara tiempo para que Kagome cambie su parecer. Esto es un Sessh/Kag. Gracias por el otro review. Ese inu no cambia XD. Nos vemos

Una vez más gracias por todo los reviews, los leídos, favoritos y follows.

PD: Odio a fanfiction por cambiarme el formato del word. T.T. Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi- sensei, únicamente los utilizo para mi entretención y obviamente sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Abajo el Rinconcito de la que escribe… _

* * *

Eres mi sol, eres mi luna

* * *

Se encontraba en la cabaña el majestuoso youkai junto con la veterana sacerdotisa.

Sin esperar que el silencio los embargara Sesshomaru abordó la conversación tan ansiada.

—Vengo para dejar a Rin a su cuidado por un tiempo indefinido.

— ¿La pequeña Rin?— dijo para sí la anciana—. Aunque no lo haya preguntado, acepto cuidarla. Pero quisiera saber su motivo para dejarla conmigo.

El youkai se mostraba reacio a contestar, ya que la sola idea de dar explicaciones a alguien a quien consideraba como nadie le molestaba. Pero sabía que ––a pesar de no desearlo–– esa humana le estaba haciendo un favor, lo estaba ayudando.

—Considero que Rin, por el hecho de pertenecer a la raza humana, necesita estar con su entorno natural; así un día podrá elegir libremente el lugar al que pertenece, en el que quiera vivir.

Kaede asintió, consideraba que era un buen motivo pero sospechaba que la causa principal era otra. Se acordó del relato de Kagome sobre el enfrentamiento contra Naraku, ella le dijo que Rin por un momento estuvo en peligro de morir pero fue salvada por el hermano de Inuyasha; sí esa debía ser la razón de Sesshomaru, mantener a salvo a su protegida pero ahora ¿de qué?

—Viajaré, Rin será una responsabilidad para mí. Dificultará mis planes— completó el peli plata al darse cuenta de que la anciana no se había convencido del todo, por ello decidió plantearle su situación. Odiaba esa sensación de deber, hacía alguien o algo, pero le debía esa explicación.

—Entiendo, no se preocupe estará en buenas manos —respondió, como siempre su intuición no fallaba.

Salió inmediatamente seguido de la sacerdotisa, se sentía disgustado era algo que no se podía evitar ¿O sí? Antes de Rin no necesitaba ayuda de alguien, pero con la injerencia de la niña en su vida ahora lo requería. Ya estaba hecho, para qué seguir dando vueltas al asunto; esto realmente debería ser insignificante para él, no digno de su atención.

Vio cómo los amigos de su medio hermano estaban a la espera de ellos. No quería rendir cuentas a nadie más por lo que ignoró a aquellos humanos entrometidos, dejando que la anciana se encargará de dar la noticia. Posó sus fríos ojos dorados en la única persona que resultaba indiferente a su llegada. Este hecho le resultaba curioso, porque desde que llegó se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos los habitantes de la aldea; sin embargo esa humana, a la que la consideró desde un principio tan entrometida e imprudente, se veía en este momento totalmente ajena. Qué cosas estaba pensando, qué le importaba el estado de esos humanos, de esa humana como si fuera algo importante para él, para Sesshomaru, Señor de las tierras del Oeste

—Así que se quedara aquí a vivir la protegida del hermano de Inuyasha… —puntualizó el joven monje otra vez metiendo la pata al notar como Sesshomaru le daba una gélida mirada por referirse a su persona como hermano de ese híbrido.

—Disculpe, quise decir medio hermano —corrigió riéndose nerviosamente. Empeorando la situación, si las miradas mataran ya Sesshomaru lo hubiera matado por quinta vez, es que debía haberle recordado que su padre se había mezclado con una humana, sí este no era su día—. Bueno iré a ver donde se encuentran los niños —era lo mejor que podía hacer antes de volver a cometer otra equivocación.

Mientras veían como el monje se iba apresuradamente como alma que lleva el diablo, se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los presentes. Era difícil entablar una conversación con ese youkai —por no decir imposible—.

Pero la actitud de la joven estudiante cambió el ambiente. Ya que empezó a recobrar su felicidad nata y habló por primera vez diciendo que le alegraba el hecho que la pequeña Rin se quedara con ellos, le parecía una niña muy buena, risueña y encantadora. Pero se lamentaba que no podría estar mucho tiempo con ella al tener que ir a su casa, ver a su familia y cumplir con sus estudios.

—Entonces Kagome, no podrás ayudarme con la organización de mi casamiento. Estarás muy ocupada, yo lo siento por…—empezó a entristecerse Sango, no podía contenerse "esos días" alteraban completamente sus emociones y sobre todo al vivir esta nueva experiencia.

—Sango, qué cosas dices. Vendré a ayudarte, sabes que por nada en el mundo dejaría estar a tu lado en este momento tan especial para ti. No te preocupes todo estará bien —dijo dándole animo—. Además traeré regalos y muchas cosas que te servirán para la fiesta.

—Gracias, yo no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda… —no logró pronunciar palabra alguna a causa de las lagrimas que lo impidieron.

Esta escena lo estaba hastiando; tener que soportar esos gestos, cómo esas humanas se abrazaban y se consolaban, era demasiado. Lo único que quería era despedirse de Rin pero ese inoportuno monje decidió ir a buscarla y estaba demorando —para su gusto— demasiado; no había caso tenía que esperar un poco más.

— ¡Fiu! ¡De la que me salvé! —exclamó Miroku mientras desaceleraba el paso y se adentraba en el bosque, sabía que Kohaku y Shippo debían estar cerca de allí buscando algo de leña—. Como dicen no hay que tentar a la suerte. ¿A dónde estarán esos pequeñuelos? ¡Shippo! ¡Kohaku! ¡Rin!

—Aquí estamos Miroku ¿Para qué nos llamabas? —contestó Shippo saliendo del follaje junto con Rin ambos llevando algunos ramas secas, apareciendo después Kohaku cargando en su hombro un atado de leños. Por último salió el viejo sapo agitado, quejándose por las tareas que le ordenaba cumplir ya que decía que llevar el ritmo de esos niños era mucho peor que seguir a su amito hasta el inframundo.

—Han demorado bastante, debemos irnos hay que preparar el almuerzo.

—Pero si aún es media mañana, no seas aburrido ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho! —protestó el pequeño zorrito.

—Shippo, ahora no. Sesshomaru necesita hablar con Rin.

Ante ello nadie objetó nada más y emprendieron marcha hacia la aldea.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Apenas Sesshomaru se despidió de ella salió corriendo, para poder encontrar un lugar en el cual podría llorar tranquila sin que nadie la viera, llegando a un claro del bosque.

El resplandor del sol era tan cálido que iluminaba su pequeño rostro y las lagrimas que acariciaban sus tiernas mejillas. Cuánto deseaba haberle dicho que no, pero si su señor deseaba que así fuera no podía negársele, seguro que había una razón para dejarla junto a los amigos de su hermano. Se sentía tan triste y desolada, después de todo lo que había vivido pensaba que ya había encontrado su lugar, llegando a creer que finalmente había hallado a su familia, conformada por Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah Un y ella, la pequeña Rin.

Debía ser por eso que el dolor era muy profundo, sin embargo tenía que ser fuerte porque él le había prometido que vendría a verla. Y el señor Sesshomaru siempre cumple su palabra.

—Rin, ¿dónde estás? —Kagome gritaba llamándola, le preocupaba la actitud de la niña, quien no se había quejado, ni había dicho nada; únicamente se limitó a asentir ante la orden de Sesshomaru. Los niños en general son poco comprensivos y se llevan por sus emociones, por ello creía que Rin necesitaba consuelo; era tan sólo una niña huérfana que necesitaba de amor y contención.

Divisó un pequeño bulto color naranja con una coleta, sus pequeños sollozos le hicieron estrujar su corazón. Tratando de no hacer notar su presencia se acercó despacio y le dio un abrazo tan acogedor y protector que hizo calmar la pena de Rin.

—"_Mamá" _—pensó la pequeña alzando su rostro viendo a unos achocolatados ojos y una tenue sonrisa, eso provocó que dejara de reprimir sus lágrimas y liberara toda su tristeza.

—Shh, llora todo lo que quieras pequeña Rin —Kagome la mecía entre sus brazos mientras que la niña se enterraba profundamente en su pecho buscando refugio humedeciendo su camisa—. Todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí. Todos estamos contigo, somos tu familia.

— ¿De verdad que lo son? — preguntó con tanta ilusión aclarándose su tierna voz.

—Desde ahora y siempre —asintió la mayor con una gran sonrisa, desde ese momento jamás podría dejar de ser parte de su familia.

El día transcurrió sin grandes sobresaltos, tanto Shippo como Kohaku trataron de animar y distraer a Rin haciéndola partícipe de todas sus actividades. Miroku fue por Inuyasha para hacerle saber del acontecimiento, quien pareció no importarle en absoluto respondiendo que no lo molestara con nimiedades y que regresaría al pueblo cuando atardeciera. Mientras que Kagome decidió postergar la ida a su época hasta la mañana siguiente ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visitó a su familia. Se apenaba por irse tan pronto, fundamentalmente por Rin, pero no podía seguir posponiéndolo.

—Vamos Rin está oscureciendo, la anciana Kaede y Kagome se preocuparán — apresuró el joven zorrito.

— ¡Espera Shippo! Sólo recolectaré un poco más. Las flores de color lila y blanco son para la señorita Kagome, me faltan las amarillas para la señora Kaede —respondió la aludida, quería hacerle un pequeño presente a las dos sacerdotisas por su amabilidad, se trataba de una pequeña muy agradecida y amorosa — ¡Ya terminé! ¡Gracias Shippo!

— De nada —respondió algo sonrojado el pequeño al ver la radiante sonrisa que le brindaba su amiga, había que reconocerlo era una niña muy bonita, y nuestro querido zorrito no podía ignorarlo y menos dejar de contemplarlo.

—Entonces, apresurémonos —apuró la muchachita agarrándolo de la mano y empezando a correr.

Era muy tarde, y a pesar de que la aldea estaba protegida por quienes conocemos, el bosque a la noche podía resultar muy peligroso para unos niños como ellos ya que tanto demonios como ladrones o asesinos rondaban en él. Todos esperaban la llegada de los pequeños, estaban impacientes, si no llegaban dentro de unos minutos tanto Kagome como Sango saldrían a buscarlos. En cuanto a Miroku se encontraba tirado en alguna parte de la cabaña gracias al golpe que le propinó nuestra temperamental taijiya. ¿Cómo es eso de andar acariciando sus partes nobles mientras que ella estaba expresando su preocupación por los pequeños del grupo? Si será inoportuno ese monje…

— ¿E Inuyasha? ¿En dónde está? No se ha aparecido en todo el día —preguntó Kagome.

—Me dijo Miroku que estaba en el Goshimboku y que regresaría al atardecer. Seguro que está en camino —trató de reconfortarla Sango.

—Sí, probablemente… pero si no vuelve tendremos que ir a buscarlos sin él.

—Muchacha, no te hagas problemas. Ya Kohaku fue a llamarlos, los traerá de regreso —de pronto vieron atravesar por la puerta a los aludidos enroscados en una entretenida platica —Ven cómo esta anciana tiene razón, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señorita Kagome —repuso Rin al notar la inquietud que embargaba a la joven azabache.

—No es nada, sólo estábamos algo preocupados por ustedes ya es de noche. Y otra cosa Rin dime Kagome, no hace falta que me digas señorita. Ahora somos familia ¿No? –– respondió animadamente.

La pequeña asintió efusivamente e hizo entrega del humilde pero sincero presente a Kagome y Kaede, disculpándose con Sango por haberse olvidado un ramo para ella. La cual expresó amablemente que ya habría otras ocasiones para darle uno.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Era muy entrada la noche. El silencio imperaba. El resplandor de las estrellas junto con el de la luna llena iluminaba el vasto territorio del Japón Feudal. Una figura sobrenatural y extremadamente digna de admiración contemplaba tanta belleza; sus cabellos plateados se movían al compás de la tenue brisa, sus ojos dorados y apacibles cambiaban de matices por el reflejo que la luna le brindaba. No estaba muy lejos del lugar a donde dejó a su pupila, tomó una decisión correcta y no era tiempo de retractarse además que él nunca lo hacía. Arrepentirse de sus actos no era propio de Sesshomaru.

Se sentía inquieta, pero qué podía hacer. No conciliaba el sueño, sentía que su mente trabajaba a mil, los pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila y menos en la noche cuando ya nadie ni nada la distraía. Lo mejor sería tomar un poco de aire fresco, era una buena idea o eso creía.

Percibió el frescor y lo comparó con su época, eran totalmente opuestos el tiempo, la gente, la vida. Reflexionó sobre cómo el paso del tiempo transforma todo, nada es eterno, ni absoluto; esa idea la hizo sentir pequeña e insignificante pero no la perturbó, es más apaciguó su espíritu. Cerró momentáneamente sus párpados para percibir esa tranquilidad de la noche, el silencio, pero al abrirlos vio como unas luces aparecían en el bosque, no podía ser… no esa energía, ese aura hacía mucho que había desaparecido de este mundo. Sin esperar un minuto más corrió desesperadamente para poder comprobarlo mientras que lo único que se le cruzaba por su mente era un nombre…

Inuyasha

Al internarse en la profundidad del bosque, distinguió al culpable de sus desvelos y protagonista de todos sus pensamientos, quien estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban esas luces aún lejanas.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente tanto por el esfuerzo físico que hizo para llegar como por la angustia y temor por este acontecimiento. Muy en lo profundo de su ser, inconscientemente sabía que algún día pasaría pero no presintió que fuera tan pronto.

Se detuvo no podía seguir corriendo. Inuyasha se encontraba inmóvil dándole la espalda. Él ya había percibido su presencia…

マリアンヘレス.

* * *

_El Rinconcito de la que escribe: _

No sé cómo justificarme ante los que han estado esperando esta actualización. Primero debo decirles que lo siento mucho por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, los meses se pasan volando.

Entre la facu –universidad- , el trabajo –en el que me he sentido muy estresada-, y las horas que pierdo viajando de la uni al trabajo y de este a mi casa, me han dejado casi muerta sin ganas de nada… muchas veces me digo que me asemejo más a un ente que un ser vivo je je. Esta situación y los diversos problemas tanto familiares como internos, es decir de ánimo me han dejado con cero inspiración.

En cuanto a este capi lo he estado armando leyendo y releyendo, agregando detalles, es decir, podría haberlo subido antes pero tenía esa duda si era suficiente lo narrado y me he replanteado a dónde va a parar esta historia. Más que nada he tenido esa duda de si les va a ser de su agrado o dirán que parece de relleno, no lo sé es lo que siento. Pero al fin me decidí y me dije lo subo y si les gusta me dejaran reviews o no –siempre hay lectores anónimos, muchas veces me considero una de ellos-. Y si no les gusta me quedo con la frasecita "a lo hecho pecho"; lo principal en cuanto a escribir es "escribir para uno mismo" y si te gusta o te sientes feliz por hacerlo es lo más importante, con este pensamiento pretendo seguir en este mundo de la escritura –aunque sea de fanfics por el momento-

Agradezco los comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
